


It Might Help

by demoka



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Breasts, F/F, Suckling, kind of incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 03:17:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1966953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demoka/pseuds/demoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma can't sleep. Snow has a suggestion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Might Help

**Author's Note:**

> Written for femslash100's DrabbleTag5.  
> Prompt: bedtime

‘Can’t sleep?’ asks Snow.

Emma blinks at her. She is dead tired, and yet, she was wide-awake. Snow grabbed a spare blanket from the cupboard and moved to sit down next to Emma on the couch. She threw the blanket over the both of them, nudging Emma to allow her to put her arms around her.

‘I just… I dunno,’ began Emma, not sure how to explain her feelings.

Who knew what they felt at two in the morning?

‘Try something with me?’ asked Snow, gently rubbing Emma’s cold cheek.

Emma responded with a nod and a shrug, which soon turned to a ‘Wha?!’ as Snow lifted her sleep shirt along with the blanket.

‘Well, I never did get to breast feed you. And I think it might help you. Take you out of the moment so to speak,’ explained Snow.

Emma eyed her mother with anxious interest. She felt very weird, looking at her partially bared giver of life.

‘Come here, Baby,’ Snow encouraged Emma to come closer.

Emma cautiously takes Snow’s extended hand, allowing the other hand to caress her face. Snow leads Emma to lie down, facing towards her. Emma glances up, extremely nervous, but also in awe of her mother’s skin. She touches it reverently. Snow’s soft thigh feels heavenly against Emma’s cheek.

Emma’s hand, still held by Snow, is moved to cup Snow’s breast, and Snow’s other hand gently nudges Emma’s face closer.

Emma trusts Snow, her Mommy.

So she opens up and suckles.


End file.
